B43-PAP and B 43 Genistien is immunotherapy with attached toxin for treatment of refractory leukemias and lymphomas. In this study, B43-PAP is given for a longer period of time than in prior studies. The main purpose of this study is to learn more about the toxicity of prolonged treatment with B43-PAP in children.